Happiness
by N'yrthghar
Summary: Judy reflects on how her life has changed since she met Nick, and how they formed their relationship. Fluffy one-shot.


Judy wasn't quite sure of when exactly she fell in love with Nick.

Maybe it was when he had put himself between her and a drunken crook who thought it would be a good idea to attack the officers who had pulled him over for a DUI. He wound up with bruises, but Judy had given the attacker his fair share in response.

Maybe it was when he helped lead the ZPD on an assault on a warehouse where Judy had been caught undercover. The fox had been so worried that she had been injured he didn't leave her side until after the medics had to pick him up and move him out of their way.

Maybe it was when he stood up for her after she had turned down an influential rabbit's offer for a date. He tore the buck apart with his words, warning him that if he ever tried to do something to hurt Judy – as the rabbit had hinted at – that there would be no lawyer in the world that could help the rabbit get out of court for the things Nick could dig up.

A part of her, though, suspected that it was shortly after they first met. If she had to put a specific event to it, it was probably when Nick stood up for her against Chief Bogo at the tram station in the Rainforest District. She didn't really know it back then, but during his intervention, something sparked in Judy. It was mostly dormant, though, during the remainder of the Missing Mammals case – but when Judy left the city and traveled back to Bunnyburrow, she realized how much she missed the fox.

It was actually getting to a point where some of her family members were concerned. All they really knew about Nick was that he had been a big help in Judy's first case, and that she missed him. And as a result, they all encouraged her to try and get back in touch with him, and more than a few teased Judy about having a massive crush.

Well, as it turned out, they were right. Judy didn't want to admit it to herself, but she knew it was true. As much as she didn't want to, she had to admit to herself that she did indeed have something of a crush on Nick. She could tell from the way she acted around him: The way she would feel electricity sparking through her when their paws would briefly touch; the way his smile would make her feel a comforting warmth inside; the way his teasing and flirtatious comments slowly became things she dwelled on, rather than brushed off.

She did her best to keep it in check, and not let it get to her. She was every bit as much afraid as she was hopeful. Nick had never shown any interest in another species before, and Judy didn't want to risk hurting their amazing friendship or partnership. The thought of not being Nick's partner at work terrified her; she didn't know if she could even work with any other mammal at the ZPD. At best, she had tolerated the mammals she had been partnered with while Nick was at the Academy – and even then, that was only with the mammals that could keep up with her, of which there were very few. And if that was bad enough, the thought of not being his friend was even worse. He was the first mammal to greet her in the morning with a text, and whenever she was upset or stressed, he knew better than anyone else how to bring a smile to her face. Not even Clawhauser could compete with Nick when it came to making Judy truly happy on a bad day.

Eventually, though, Judy's keeping in check came back to bite her. Nick had wound up meeting a vixen that he got together with. And Judy had to admit, she couldn't blame Nick for taking interest in her. She was a beautiful mammal, with snowy white fur and sparkling amber eyes, a wonderful smile and cheery attitude. Despite the ache in her chest it brought, Judy encouraged their relationship. And despite herself, she was elated when their relationship came to an end – the vixen was unable to put up with Nick and his bad jokes, the way he dressed, and his wise-cracking nature.

Then again, Judy _may_ have had something to do with it, appearing all clingy when they first met. She hadn't done a great job of hiding her disappointment around the vixen, and it certainly didn't help that Nick had insisted on still hanging out with Judy on their regular nights, even though Judy tried telling him to spend more time with his new girlfriend. Nick had, at one point, casually commented on how he couldn't stand seeing how sad Judy looked when he had to cancel any plans with her. He also told her that he could see right through her fake smiles and that alone made Judy not argue with him.

Judy continued to hold herself back after Nick's breakup, but one night during a ZPD party where she had drank a little more than planned, she let something slip. Though she couldn't remember the end of the party very well (she was half-asleep for a good portion of it), she recalled Nick carrying her home and putting her in her bed. She had said something then, and to this day she could still see the shocked look on Nick's face. Despite his red fur, she could see the skin underneath become a similar shade, and for the first time he seemed to be completely speechless.

He hadn't been there when she woke up, and as soon as the rabbit was able to piece together what she had done, she had gone on a mad search for Nick. She was so desperate to try and avoid any damage to their friendship that she wouldn't stop trying to apologize until Nick made her stop talking with a kiss.

They started dating that night. A simple thing, laying with one another on Nick's old and worn couch, watching a Jack Savage movie. They laughed at the cheesy parts, cheered on the action scenes, and Nick jokingly covered Judy's 'innocent bunny eyes and ears' during the romance scenes.

Work didn't change for them. Everyone in the Precinct, even Chief Bogo, supported them.

A year later, Nick proposed. It was a beautiful evening and Nick had gone all-out - a fancy restaurant, candle-lit dinner, moonlit walk through Judy's favorite area of the city, all topped with a beautiful emerald and amethyst ring.

A few months later and they bought their first house together in Savannah Central. A short walk from the ZPD and their favorite shops, in a good neighborhood and surrounded by faces that were already familiar to them, it was ideal.

Less than a year after that, and they became parents. A one-in-a-million chance, according to the doctors. And through some miracle, it had happened: the first fox/bunny hybrids in recorded history. They were so overjoyed, though Judy had to constantly reassure Nick that he would be a _great_ father if their trips to Bunnyburrow were anything to go by. And so far, she was right.

Judy brought the mug of tea to her lips and took a sip as she smiled, looking into the living room. Nick was currently pinned underneath their kits, both of whom sat on his stomach and were giggling with glee as their father faked death. His composure was broken when one poked at his sides, forcing the fox to laugh and sit up slightly.

Their kits were really something special. Larger than a newborn rabbit at birth, they were now about the size of baby fennec foxes. One had orange fur and pointed ears, but a shorter muzzle and stubbier tail that was ended in white. She giggled and pawed at Nick, pale purple eyes sparkling with unbridled joy. Her brother, who was slightly smaller and gray-furred with rounded ears and a longer muzzle and tail, joined in. His dull green eyes shone with excitement as Nick playfully pawed back at them, laughing all the while.

When he finally noticed Judy, he stopped and pointed at her. The kits turned their heads and squealed happily, scrambling off of their dad and running to Judy, arms outstretched. With a grin and laugh, Judy set the mug of tea on the counter and leaned down to scoop them both up, holding them in a tight hug and kissing their foreheads. Nick silently got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the three of them. Judy pressed against him and smiled, shutting her eyes.

In that moment, there was no place she would rather be, and nothing could make her happier.

~ óÓÒò ~


End file.
